kitten worries
by demonicnekomaster
Summary: what if Shinichi wasn't a boy but a girl named Christi in disguise? and what if she got picked up by Kaito kid instead of Ran? rated M for safety. fem!shinXkai
1. Chapter 1

Forewarning: Shinichi doesn't turn into a little kid but turns into a feline

Chapter one

Today was _supposed_ to be a nice day out with my best friend ran, but _no_ my bad luck just _**had**_ to strike _**again**_. Now here I am with a crying ran and nothing is cheering her up, oh well.

Looking around, purposely ignoring ran's watery opinion of the last case, I catch one of the men in black ,my nickname for the black wearing duo, running to a shady back alley. I had a feeling these people where here for more than just the rides and junk food, and it seems like I was right.

"sorry ran, but can you go home without me? I have something I have to do before I go." Im only able to take a few steps before a pair of hands rap around arm in a steel like grip.

"Why? Can't I go with you? That way we can go home together." She asks tears filling her eyes, making them extra bright.

Smiling gently, I detach my arm from her grip and wipe away a stray tear that escaped. Holding both hands I bring them up and kiss her knuckles, gaining a weak smile from her.

"Something about the men on the coaster just made curious, so I'm just going to check them out for a bit them I'll go home okay?" not waiting for a reply I let go and swiftly jog after the man "See ya latter ran!" I call out just before I take the turn the man did.

Reaching the end I quietly walk to the end and peek around the corner, and boy did I get an eye full. A CEO trading money for evidence of its company's gun smuggling. Whipping out a camera I get not two pictures before a sharp pain erupts in the back of my head, pitching me forward into the grass.

"well well looks like we have a rat on our hands." A voice says behind me. Damn I forgot about the other MIB, a careless mistake. Soon all I can focus on is the pain as the owner pull my head back and shoves a pill into it, their organizations experimental poison, if I heard right.

"there, that should take care of our detective rat, for good."

Not long after their footsteps faded the pain increased, making me feel like I was lit on fire. The pain was unbearable and it felt like I was melting from the inside out.'im dead and I never told my friends the truth' was my last though before the pain caused me to black out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer- I don't own detective conan or magic kaito I just like to put the characters in a blender and make some smoothie stories

Chapter 2

Kaito's prov.

"Ahoko are you sure it's this way?" I ask for the millionth time, (purposely), grinning at the tense back before me. "For the last time bakaito, _**yes it's this way**_!" Aoko almost screams, red faced and glaring at me.

Grinning even wider, almost kid like, I lean down to flip aoko's skirt but stop at the sound of a weak mew coming from the alley we are next to. Looking I quickly spot its owner and soon my grin vanishes as it stumbles towards us. 'The silvery kitten looks like it's on its last legs' I think, horrified.

Looking up it mews one last pain filled meow before it collapses in a heap, proving me right the one time I wish I wasn't. Rushing over,( ignoring aoko who didn't notice and kept walking), I gently pick the tiny helpless creature, feeling relief flood inside me when I feel its heartbeat going strong, even if it was a bit fast.

"bakaito hurry up or oh! That poor thing! Its head is covered in blood!" carefully, as if touching fragile glass aoko feels for any type of damage around the blood that stains the kittens yellow fur red (it looks silvery in the moonlight but its yellow). "It doesn't feel like anything's broken but let get it home and to a more quiet place, much as I'd like to find the person that would beat a kitten, it needs to be care for first." She orders, murder in her eyes for the person who make this kitten hurt.

Nodding I hold the kitten to my chest, running all the way to the train station, making it for the next train with just minutes to spare. I don't know why but the little bundle in my arms makes me feel rage and worry, rage at its battered condition and worry for its health.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you from now on" I whisper/vow to the little kitten, hoping that my mom can fix the little Neko.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own detective Conan or magic Kaito I just like to put the characters in a blender and make some smoothie stories

Chapter 3

Christi's prov.

A ray of sunlight shone on my face, waking me up. Annoyed I rolled over to avoid the terrible light, "damn sun, waking me up" I mumbled as I open my eyes groggily. Blinking, confused, my sleep leaden brain tries to understand what my eyes are seeing.

'It's…me, my shinnichi disguise, only blown up in size, and… sleeping next to me?' A vague idea of a mirror crosses my mind before my brain finally snaps out of its stupor.

"What the hell" I hiss, jumping up only to fall on my back, stunned.' What?! Oh crap that's right' I think as the memories of last night comes flooding back.

Flashback

'Oh it hurts but I'm alive? Oh sweet gods I am still alive!' Is the first thing I thought after waking up. Slowly I try lifting my pained head, but something's stopping me, like a cover by way heavier. Wiggling my head free, I start to feel like something wrong so I study my surroundings closely and soon it becomes obvious. Everything is huge! The trees, the buildings, even the clothes that are trapping me.

'wait clothes?' I do a double take as the clothes soon become familiar, cause they were the clothes I was wearing not even an hour ago.

"fuck!" I scream, or try too; it comes out a high pitched meow. Stilling I close my eyes, groan, and slowly free myself, standing on all four of my…..my…..

Swallowing I peek my eyes open, looking at my hands. Only they are not hands, they're paws, covered in a pelt of yellow fur. My breathing comes faster as I examine the rest of my body. I have four small paws, a yellow pelt and a tail, _**A FREAKEN TAIL**_!

Panting now in fear I run forward a few steps only to have my body slow down to a stumbling walk, pain filling every step as my body protests any type of motion.

"Help" I cry out as I finally see the place I entered the ally. Pushing my body to the fastest pace, a type of stumble walk/trot, I finally reach the end of the ally. My body sways with exhaustion mixed with pain, and in a last ditch effort I gather all my strength and look up.

Seeing somebody looking at me, but not really seeing who, or caring for that matter, I yell " help me" with all I have left the finally give in to my body's demand and drop to the ground, blacking out before I even touch the ground.

End flashback

'Man I was hoping that was just a bad dream' I think, groaning. Flipping over I stretch in the warm glow of the once hated ray, 'ah that feels great'.

Looking around the room I catch sight of a photo on the desk near the foot of the bed, along with other items litter around the framed pic, they looked like some type of gadget pulled apart.

'Well curiosity killed the cat' I think ironically walking to the desk 'but satisfaction brought it back' I add (people often forget the ending) as I study the pic intently, ignoring the scattering of parts and bolts around it.

It was a picture of my savior, the shinnichi look-a-like, and somebody that could be ran's twin if not for the fiercer look in her eyes, like hidden passion, and the very messy hair. An I.D. leaned on the photo, showing just who it was that saved me. "Kuroba Kaito" I mumble reading the info provided on the card.

"Well, well looks like we have a Neko Tantei on our hands" a voice says

Looking quickly to the bed I find 'Kaito' sitting up and looking at me with an emotion in his eyes. Now that I have the chance I study his appearance, finding the subtle differences in our appearances. His face is sharper more defined and masculine, (but hey I'm not really a guy so no surprise there), and his eyes are a violet hue instead of sapphire blue. Those eyes have a sparkle mischief hidden behind the now plain look of concern and worry, the emotion I saw in them before.

Heart clenching at the raw feelings showing I pad over and rub against him, "I'm fine, don't worry." I say knowing that he can't understand but I hope my meow can sooth him. Looking into his eyes once more I see the emotions fade into a more worrying look of curiosity. ' no he not go..' I never finish the thought as Kaito picks me up and gives me a completely through (WAY too thorough for my pride and liking) examination. 'too bad he's not a cat' was a thought that crossed my mind as I desperately wished to be put down, 'it might teach him about boundaries'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kaitos' prov.

Nodding to myself, satisfied that th- that _her_ injures are healed, I put her down, watching as she pads away in a offended manner, giving me the cold shoulder. ' She behaves very odd for a cat' I think, recalling how her sudden yowl had woken me up, her strange behavior afterwards, and the weird, almost human like attraction to my photos and ID, I could almost swear that she was reading them.

Glancing at the clock, I push my thoughts aside as I start my usual count down, "five... four (the kitten now is staring at me in a weird way again)...three...two...and one!" A door suddenly slams open (most likely the front) right on cue, followed by Aokos' shout of "BAKAITO!" and the pounding of feet up the stairs.

Grinning at the now puffed up kitten, I quickly get dressed in my signature manner (smoke included)

and place my furry friend on my shoulder. "Its showtime Tantei Tenshe" I whisper to her, setting my countdown as she purrs her approval at her new name."Now" I absently whisper as I open the door, reveling a surprised Aoko, her hand halfway extended. Placing a rose in the outstretched hand as I fly by, taunting her by saying " hurry up Ahoko or we're going to be late!"

Chuckling at Aokos usual war cry I dash outside, Tantei Tenshe still clinging onto my shoulder ( I swear shes laughing too) slowing down I wait for my long time friend to catch up. " Bakaito if you don't wait up i` oh the kittens okay!" completely forgetting her anger she pets the little kitten. " yep! checked her this morning, say hello Tantei Tenshe." Mewing Tenshe jumps from my shoulder onto Aokos' rubbing against her cheek, purring.

"Aww! She's so cute! Tantei Tenshe? I get the Tenshe part but really, detective? What made you add on that?" Aoko asks as we walk. A glance at my watch show we only have five minute left! " I'll tell you but at school or do you want to be late?" I ask as I start to run, Aoko right on my heels. " We wouldn't _be_ late if you actually get up on time Bakaito!"

Arriving at school just as the gates closed I looked at Aoko then did a double take, unsure if what I was seeing was right. Nerves skittered down my spine as I asked "um Aoko where Tenshe?" Aoko blinked owlishly but before she could speak a angry meow made us look down. Sitting at out feet was a slightly puffy Tenshe, looking offended once again. " I felt her jump when we reached the halfway point at school but I didn't really notice it till now, aw Tenshe did you want to walk on your own.

Meowing she jumps onto my bag and nestles down, making a comfortable bed for herself, pointedly ignoring us as she studies the school. "Aw! Kaito I think she wanted to be with you!" Aoko squeaks, making Tenshe puff up, but otherwise let it go... and why am I thinking she can understand what we are saying? Unnerved by that thought but determined to hide it, I quickly head towards the classroom.

"Hey Kaito won't the teachers object to Tantei Tenshe being here?" Aoko asks. "Na they won't mind cause Tantei will be on her best behavior right Tenshe-chan?" True to her weird habits she looked up at me and nodded. "Can she understand us?" Aoko asked staring at Tenshe. "Yep, she's super smart, and I caught her inspecting my room, that's why I named her Tantei Tenshe." laughing at Aokos expression I walked right into Hakuba, who was exiting the class. "hey Sagu-chan! Your back!" I cheekily say.

Sagurus' eye twitches in irritation at the nickname "Ah kuroba-kun how nice it is to be back, or it would be." he adds as I poof his hair a nice bright shade of pink "Bakaito!" looking back I quickly dodge a strike from Aokos favorite mop.' ah today's going to be fun' I think, dancing away from Aokos mop-fu.

Christies' prov.

At Kaitos first dodge I quickly jumped onto 'Sagu-chans' lap, watching them strike and dodge so flawlessly it was almost like a dance 'they must practice this a lot... huh were exactly did that mop come from anyways?'

" Well hello there little kitten"

Looking back at Sagu-chan ( I really wish I knew his name damn it!) I catch him studying me. Having had enough examinations for one day I decide to mess with him. Turning around I sat poised until he looked me into the eye then very deliberately bowed to him. Stunned he automatically returned the gesture, his eyes wide in surprise.

"well I see that you are definitely Kaitos' cat, his pets are all rather smart." I tilt my head in a silent question, which Sagu (I wont say chan) quickly understands." He has pigeons and doves that he trains for his tricks, all of them are annoyingly smart." Blinking Sagu blushes a bright red "goodness me I'm talking to a cat"

" Hey I can hear you ya know!" I yowled, my tail twitching in annoyance. I felt a little better at the shocked look in his eyes. Taking a calming breath I smelled something … yummy, like candy. Sniffing the air I follow the scent to Sagus' hair. Climbing onto his shoulder I take an experimental lick, 'mmmm sweet, its like sugar crystals but in a coat like form... maybe ill let him off the hook and clean this up for him'(it has nothing to do with the awesome taste, nope I'm just being kind... okay you got me, its completely the tastes' fault).

" Hey cat-" " Oh hush, I'm helping just stay still" I scold him, purring to show him I mean no harm (and its tastes so good! I can help but purr). He sat still through my grooming, from either shock or curiosity I don't know, but soon all the dye was gone, his hair once again a normal shade of blond. Satisfied I quickly lick it back into place and hop down into his lap licking my lips for a last taste of that sweet pink treat 'Kaito sure is creative, if he made the dye that is, speaking about Kaito'.

Looking around the room I spot Kaito in the corner still dodging mop strikes as easily as I would dodge punches from ran.' I think its about time for this game to end.' I faced Sagu and waved my paw, just to mess with him, then stalked behind Aoko, crouching, waiting for the right moment.

'Now!' jumping as Aoko completed a swing, I land on the end of the mop, making it slip out of Aokos grasp as I use it to jump onto Kaitos ducked head, hurling it across the room. " Hey! Tenshe that's not nice" he pouts as he retrieves the mop, sullen now that his game ended. Aoko, however, looked quite shaken, making my stomach sink with a guilty feeling. "Hey I'm okay really, you didn't hit me honest." I tried to coon in a soft tone. Jumping onto her shoulder I purred as loudly as I could, rubbing her cheek in apology before I burrowed into her school bag, settling onto her gym clothes to hide. ' I hope I can make it up to her'.My planning was interrupted when I heard Kaito say the word "redo".


End file.
